


You Promised

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio has feelings for Altair that he has kept hidden for many years. When Altair asks him to aid him in an assassination, he plans to tell Altair of his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Before you start reading, I would just like to thank you all for taking the time to read these words. It means so much to me, and I would like to sincerely thank you all if you spend even more time giving my book a kudos. It just makes my day to think that people read my writing, and actually like what they read.  
> I would like to get out of the way that I am autistic, and therefore cannot describe certain scenes as well as other authors might, for examples how the characters may be feeling, so excuse me for that.  
> Also, please know that this is my first time writing a romance story, so I am sorry if it is not perfect.  
> Anyhow, stop reading this little rant and get on with the story. :)

Ezio sighed as he perched upon the wooden ledge of the tower overlooking the beautiful streets of Venice. An eagle screeched unhappily somewhere in the distance, annoyed at having its perch disturbed. Ezio let these sounds wash over him as his eyes ran over the many shops and stalls dotted around the city. Somehow, it reminded him of his old home in Florence, and the memories made there. Fond ones, of being overly competitive with his older brother and fiercely protecting his younger sister, and worse ones, of his kin being hung from the gallows before his very eyes.

Ezio gave his head a slight shake to clear it of these thoughts. He'd avenged his family's death's, and that was what mattered.  
He was just about to leap off the tower into a cart of hay lying below when his brain registered the thick sound of metal sliding out of its place, and the feeling of cold, sharp steel being placed upon his neck.  
Ezio froze, his hazel eyes widening slightly as he vaguely registered that a blade was being held to his throat. He was thinking up possible escape routes when he realized that he was being pranked.  
'You certainly have ways of making a grand entrance, Altair,' he greeted the Levantine Assassin, relaxing visibly.  
Altair grinned from under his hood as he sat down on the edge of the tower, leaning against the railing. 'Yes, I like to make my presence known.'  
'Well, you make a point of doing it often.'  
Altair's golden eyes, his best features, narrowed into amber slits. 'Is that a challenge?'  
'Not a challenge; a fact.' Ezio smiled as he stared at the Assassin, and had to stop himself heaving a sigh of consent upon seeing Altair's face. Those golden, eagle-like eyes seemed to glow from under his hood. He resented the fact that he'd never be able to tell Altair how he felt.  
'I assume you did not come here simply for a fun time?' Ezio questioned, gazing at the Assassin.  
'You are right,' Altair confirmed, 'I require your help.'  
Ezio cocked his head to the side and looked at the Assassin questioningly, urging him to continue.  
'I have an assassination I must complete,' Altair continued, 'and it is deeming tricky. It would be much easier if I had an extra blade working with me.'  
This could be it. The opportunity to reveal his feelings. And perhaps Altair felt the same way. Ezio had actually been too scared of rejection to confront Altair, although he would never admit it.  
'Alright, I will help you,' Ezio agreed. He smiled wryly at Altair before getting up. 'If you can beat me at getting down.' He leaped off the plank, and as the wind whistled past his ears, he realized he had not fully taken the height into consideration, and landed awkwardly on his shoulder. It would be bruised; luckily, nothing more serious.

Altair and Ezio sat at the table in the hideout, discussing their target.   
'He is a known Templar agent. Tonight will be our only chance to kill him. He is going to be heavily guarded. This is not going to be easy,' Altair sighed.  
Ezio stared closely at the map that Altair had given him, documenting the rooftops surrounding the plaza where the agent was to hold his meeting. 'Have you been here yourself? Seen the roofs?' he questioned.  
Altair shook his head.  
'Right,' Ezio went on decidedly, 'we should scout the rooftops an hour or two before the meeting is to begin. Knock out some archers; lift some pressure.'  
'Sounds good.'

And that they did. The red tiles on the roofs were easy to find grips on, and in just half an hour they had eliminated at least fifteen archers and knew the area well.  
Altair pointed towards a wooden podium in the middle of the plaza. 'That is where he will be standing,' he observed. 'I want to perform an air assassination, but there seems to be no easy point to do so.'  
'I will provide a distraction,' Ezio offered.  
'Good.'

As the time of the meeting approached, Ezio's stomach began churning with nerve. Whether it was from anticipation of the task or from possible rejection from Altair, he did not know.  
Finally, the agent in question climbed onto the podium, flanked by four heavily armored guards, and began crying out his speech. Naturally, it was detailing the Assassin Order and how feared and dangerous it was.  
Ezio subtly climbed down from the rooftops via a ladder and carefully pushed his way through the thick crowds. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he hurled himself at the agent carelessly.  
Immediately, he was held back by the guards protecting him. He gave a low cry, desperately struggling. He wished for Altair to hurry.  
The agent looked surprised for a moment, before a look of triumph crossed his face. He walked towards the "captive" and faced Ezio with a smirk that Ezio wanted to punch off his face.  
'Well, well, well,' he purred. 'This is a surprise. I thought the Assassins would be smarter than this. Truly.'  
Ezio simply growled in response.  
'I think you have information we would like, my Assassin,' the agent purred. 'Throw him in the dungeon.'  
'Wha-?' slipped out of Ezio's mouth, kicking one of his captors violently in the stomach. His wild escape attempt, however, was reduced to nothing.  
Where was Altair?

But wait.. Something was wrong. The agent's hand had gone to his throat, his mouth was wide open in a silent scream, and his eyes had glazed over, staring sightlessly ahead.  
Altair's white hood poked out from around the dead agent and smirked at Ezio. 'Need some help?'  
'I would think so!' Ezio bit back, kicking one of the guards in the groin and drawing his sword.

All did not go in their favor. It seemed that hundreds of guards arrived, hearing of the commotion and civilians that had run screaming when they had seen the agent fall dead.   
Ezio and Altair fought bravely, despite being badly outnumbered. After only half an hour of constant fighting, at least twenty dead corpses lay dead at their feet.  
Soon, realizing that they, soon, would also die, some of the guards began to flee. But suddenly, a sense deep inside Ezio screamed danger.   
He whipped around and saw a sharp blade, aiming at his collarbone. He saw it coming, but did not have time to dodge or block. He was dead...

And suddenly, a white flash crossed his vision, followed by a heart-wrenching cry of pain.  
The offending guard, realizing his victory, yelled triumphantly. Briefly, before his dead corpse was stuck on the end of Ezio's sword.  
'Altair!' the Assassin gasped, kneeling over the wounded Syrian.  
'Ezio...' Altair gasped, a guttural cry launching itself out of his throat as blood spurted freely out of his abdomen.

Ezio was no doctor, but he could see that this wound was deep and fatal. The chance of making it to a doctor in time was slim, and the doctors were sure to be suspicious, told that there was a fatally injured Assassin.  
'Altair...' A single tear welled in Ezio's eye. He tried to force it down, but it channeled its way down Ezio's cheek, before being removed by his tongue.  
Altair murmured something weakly, before reaching up to weakly grasp Ezio's cheeks.  
It was now or never. Clutching the back of Altair's head, he pulled their lips together into a passionate kiss.

Altair was too weak to provide any resistance, and granted immediate access to his domain. Ezio's tongue explored the warm, wet cavern, and even inches away from death, it provided both him and Altair with the utmost pleasure, and Altair uttered a weak moan as Ezio ran his tongue over a sensitive spot in Altair's mouth.

As they pulled away for breath, Altair's eyelids fluttered.   
'Ezio...I....love..you...' he breathed, before his head fell back limply and his golden eyes closed slightly, glazed over and dead.

'I love you too, amico,' Ezio whispered. 'Requiescat in pace, brother.' He softly closed Altair's eyes.

Tears welled in his own eyes as he glared up at the appearing stars. His mouth opened and he poured a heart-wrenching wail to the sky.  
'Why do you take everyone you love from me?!'


End file.
